The present invention relates to a stabilized and foldable safety inflatable boat, and more particularly to a boat wherein the housing of the boat is comprised of a plurality of independent air and water chambers with each having respective access fitting for filling with air or water.
Regular boats are too expensive and big, requiring costly maintenance. However, the boat is an important water vehicle for use in various hobbies and sports, such as ocean swimming, water skiing, boat racing, ocean fishing or diving.
In order to provide a boat that ordinary people can afford, the instant invention provides a structure wherein the housing is divided into an air holding portion and a water holding portion. Each portion is subdivided into six or more independent chambers, each with a respective access fitting for independent operation, such that the air or water filled in each respective chamber can be adjusted to accommodate different loading and speed requirements.
Further, the boat according to the instant invention is formed of a synthetic rubber or a plastic material and provided in a variety of fadeless colors. The construction being inexpensive and easy to maintain and convenient for transport and storage when deflated and folded.